


Gone

by The_Roaming_Quill



Series: 353 Days Alone [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Roaming_Quill/pseuds/The_Roaming_Quill
Summary: This is my first attempt at fanfic so I apologize in advance. This is the first of several chapters, not sure how many yet. This work takes place between seasons 1 and 2, some details in S1 Ep8 and S2 Ep1 have been altered to fit the storyline. Basically this will be my take on the one year gap between the seasons from Mike's point of view. Any and all criticism or feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Gone

She was gone, just like that. No warning, just “Goodbye Mike.” He was stunned, he couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe, all he could think about were those two horrible, painful words. Even in the hospital when Will woke up he could barely fake a happy face. That night as he went to sleep he repeated over and over, “She’s gone, she’s gone, she’s gone.”

The next few days were a blur for Mike, there was a celebration for Will’s return, a funeral for Barb, explaining away the strange events to the people of Hawkins, and speculation in the party over what would happen to the Lab. But even with all the activity around him, Mike couldn’t stop seeing her every time he closed his eyes. Then it happened. The party had gathered for a Dungeons and Dragons campaign, just like old times. They had just finished defeating Mike’s boss, the Beholder, when during the wrap up Mike described the funeral for a brave knight character that had perished in the battle. It was then that Lucas said “When will we have a funeral for Eleven? It has been long enough hasn’t it?” The room fell deathly silent as Mike went red in the face, “She’s not dead!” he screamed. 

“Well she isn’t here is she? She disappeared and hasn’t returned; don’t you think she would have come back by now?” Lucas yelled back

“Maybe she can’t, maybe she’s stuck in the Upside Down or back in that godforsaken lab! Did you consider that?”

“Hopper said he took care of the Lab, and she already knows how to get out of the Upside Down, how would she get stuck there? The Demogorgon is gone! She’s either dead or she ditched us, either way it’s only right we have a funeral for her”

“Get out! I don’t want to see your stupid face anymore!” Mike screamed, red faced with tears in his eyes, as he shoved Lucas towards the stairs.

Will, Lucas, and Dustin all scrambled up the stairs and out the front door with Mike chasing them, “Don’t come back!” he yelled as they disappeared around the corner. Mike ran inside and back down to the basement where he collapsed in the blanket fort sobbing uncontrollably. He stopped suddenly as a strange feeling came over him, a feeling as if someone was watching him. “Is someone there?’ he asked timidly. There was no reply but somehow, he felt better, as if there was a comforting presence watching over him. He closed his eyes and within minutes he was fast asleep.

\--------------------------

There she was, Eleven, standing right in front of him, shielding him from the Demogorgon. He tried to call out to her, but no sound would come forth. She turned back towards him, “Goodbye Mike,” then there was an explosion of darkness. When it cleared she was on the ground, her lifeless eyes looking up at the ceiling, an expression of terror and agony frozen on her face. He cradled her head in his hands, “El, look at me! Wake up! El!” He wept as he held her body in his arms. Her hand shot out and grabbed him by the throat, her eyes now locked on his, “Why did you let this happen to me Mike? Why didn’t you save me? You were supposed to protect me, but you couldn’t even do that!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He screamed

“You were supposed to be my friend! You promised everything would be ok, but it wasn’t! Friends don’t lie, but you lied Mike, and now you will never see me again!”

Mike jolted awake, sweating and screaming through tears “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever making a fanfic so I apologize for my inexperience. This is not something I ever thought I would attempt, but I have so many ideas bouncing around in my head that I decided to give it a whirl anyway. Please leave a comment with feedback to let me know how I'm doing. I know this chapter was really short so I will try to have the second chapter up very soon! If there is anything specific you would like to see in the story (other than smut, I'm not doing that in this fic) please let me know!


End file.
